It's an Obsession!
by S80
Summary: Or just a very time consuming hobby, if thinking about one person can be called that. Spanner x Vongola's XX Guardian


A/N: Very out of character. A work of inside jokes and late night crack!roleplays. Haha, he's a Japanophile (obviously! Have you seen his room? It's hilarious.), and who's more Japanese than _this_ guy? Super fluffy crack? This has some weird timeline, so everyone's TYL. I'm not sure how much you'd enjoy this, but it was fun to write. Haha~

* * *

He was simply a work of Asian beauty.

Spanner stole glances here and there, removing his eyes form the bland plate of food before him and finding himself wishing to lock gazes with the attractive creature sitting just across the kitchen table. He felt his lips curve into a half smile, having trouble pushing noodles past his lips with a pair of uncontrolled chopsticks. All motor movement seemed to end for him as he marveled at this beauty; taking in the milky white skin (he hoped to touch it one day), the brooding effect his dark contrast of slightly mused hair made, and the way his eyes drew up to the side in a permanently flirtatious manner, giving him a glaring look of mystery. He was an enigma, Spanner decided. An enigma that needed to be found out by _him_.

What amazed him was the fact that he was able to get away with these obvious gestures of observation, eluding the navy blue cutthroat glare of the man. The smile on his lips grew wider. Paired with the expression of joy, his dull blue eyes took on a gentle look, not missing a moment of his subject. Spanner closed his eyes and lowered his head when the observed party decided to glance up from their meal, keeping the smile he had on.

"What is it, herbivore?" Kyouya Hibari said with a seductive authority that made Spanner just shudder, unnoticeably, in his seat from pure bliss.

"Nothing, Hibari-san." Spanner answered softly, unconsciously moving his food around his plate. He was done with his food, unable to consume anything while in the presence of what he found attractive. Reaching into his jumper pocket, Spanner produced a purple lollipop and tore the wrapper off with his teeth, stuffing the plastic wrap within a pocket specifically for trash before pushing the candy past his lips. "You're just..." he fumbled with his words for a bit, looking a bit uneasy now. Hibari had stopped moving food from his plate to his mouth to listen, inclining his head so he could meet eyes with the technician. His look was still the same, but it did not hold that ominous feeling it usually would with others.

"Spanner!" At the sound of his name coming from the doorway, Spanner turned around to see a dashing blur coming straight for him. He was tackled from his seat to the ground in a friendly hug. He lied supine on the tile floor, eyes slowly taking in the image of the white haired boxer Ryohei Sasagawa. "Ah, Sasagawa-san. Hello." Spanner murmured, keeping himself from being crushed by the boxer's unknown strength.

Hibari leered in the general direction of Ryohei for a split second before shaking it off to finish the last bit of his lunch. He got up from his seat and placed his plate and Spanner's in the sink, then walked out of the room casually by Ryohei's rather abrupt display of "Hello to the extreme!" to the blonde man. Spanner's eyes followed him all the while; a bit disappointed such a moment had been ruined by Ryohei's sudden appearance. Ryohei, oblivious to the whole ordeal, got off his friend and offered him a hand back up. Spanner took it with many thanks and smiled gently at the man, inwardly sighing to himself. "Spanner, the door to my room is broken to the extreme! Will you fix it?!" How did Ryohei manage to make everything he said sound like an extreme challenge?

The request didn't bother him so much, he thought, it was just the fact that it was always _him_ and never Giannini who did any constructive work around here. Although, in a sense Spanner did feel flattered that Ryohei would ask him instead of the Vongola technician. Score one for Spanner. "Sure." he replied nonchalantly, over turning the lollipop in his mouth. "Great! Do you need any tools?" Ryohei started, beaming at him. The Sun guardian truly lived up to his name with the sunny disposition he showed. But still, that did not make up for the fact that he started to pull energetically at Spanner's wrist, beckoning him to follow him to his room. "I need to see the damage first, Sasagawa-san." Spanner politely replied, trying not to mind the roughness.

As Ryohei continued badgering Spanner down the hall, Hibari had come back to retrieve a loose cuff link he believed to be in the kitchen. Before entering through the doorway, though, the cloud guardian couldn't help but glare daggers at the back of the boxer's head. He disregarded the sight and retrieved his cuff link, returning back to side of the base the long way just so he wouldn't have to see Ryohei's hands clamped around Spanner's arm. And even if he wouldn't admit it, Hibari wanted to know what the Italian blonde was going to say.

---

Apparently, Ryohei had mistaken his door for a 'boxing challenger' in his sleep and punched it off its hinges, completely shattering the door into fragmented pieces. Spanner frowned, running his tongue under the side of his lollipop; it helped calm him down in times of high stress. He was expected to have the door in working order by the time the sun guardian wanted to sleep for the night. How would that be accomplished with him having to hold the replacement door in place _and_ trying to screw in new hinges? Not to mention having to replace the chunk of wall Ryohei took out with the door. Spanner ran the back of his arm over his forehead, already sweating at the idea of completing all of the tasks asked of him in a few hours.

---

"Goodness..." he mumbled, talking to himself as he worked. Taking a step back, Spanner nodded distantly at the job he did. The replaced wall was fine, only the color off just a bit since he couldn't find the original color around the Vongola base. The new brass hinges were screwed firmly in place. Now all he needed to do was take the replacement door leaning ever so casually on the wall and get it to be permanently connected to its hinges. If he had the time, Spanner would have had engineered an inhuman door frame that could withstand Ryohei's unconscious punches for the most part, but he didn't have that time. Luckily for him, though, Ryohei was still out. He had a look that could be called smug, but without the malice, as he pictured poor Ryohei scratching his head at the words "lol.e pop spana". Of course such a thing was nonexistent; he needed to keep the boxer preoccupied somehow.

Spanner wished he had not sent Ryohei out to buy him materials **-- to keep him from destroying things while he worked** -- for now he needed someone to help him in holding the door while he screwed it onto the new hinges. "Hm, what to do...?" he muttered to himself naturally, as most people did when they worked in solitude. He had been pondering how he could do something that required another person to help him when the answer to the wishes he had not made yet waltzed by, paying no heed to the green jumper clad man staring absently at a door frame. A shy smile crept onto the technician's lips as he swerved the stick of his lollipop to recline at the edge of his mouth. "Hibari-san."

The slow halt in the man's steps told him he had gained his attention, but that was it other wise. Spanner's smile wavered a bit as he fidgeted with the lollipop threatening to snap in half. "Will you help me?" he asked offhandedly, staring at the back of Hibari's physique. The tailored suit did everything in its power to emphasize his broad shoulders and slimmed waist, making Spanner wish he had a suit to help him in those aspects. He didn't feel very presentable in his usual garments, Hibari's classy look of elegance far more superior to his jumper in every way, but he never felt out of place around the cloud guardian.

He eagerly awaited a reply, hoping it would be an affirmative one. In the silence, Spanner mulled over his attraction to the cloud guardian, eyeing the back of Hibari's head with inquisitive eyes. How did that man work, he wondered. Spanner would have loved to find out. As a wider smile began to grow on his candy-coated lips, Hibari curtailed it with a turn of his body to face Spanner. He raised a brow at the smile. After all, he was very used to fearful looks and eyes not even daring to meet his. This man knew who he was, right?

"Could you hold the door in place while I screw it in?" Spanner asked, his face returning to its usual lax expression. For a moment the man thought he had asked too much of someone like Hibari because movement did not seem to take place. He was about to dismiss the Vongola with a disappointed sigh, but Hibari took a few steps towards the replacement door and place a hand on its side. "This better not take long," he said indifferently. Spanner nodded, assuring him that it would only take a few moments of his time.

Hibari lifted the door with ease and carried it over to the door frame, meeting Spanner with an unreadable glare and otherwise blasé face. Without any direction from Spanner, he held the door firmly in place and closed his eyes. "Do your job, mechanic." He was glad that Hibari's eyes were closed so he could smile widely from being addressed by that deep tone of voice. Now only if he would say his name; that would have been pure bliss. Spanner selected his tool of choice, an electric drill, and began to line up the door with its hinges, feeling no resistance from Hibari's side of the door. Spanner was inside Ryohei's room, perched upon a short stool while Hibari held the door from a bit further in. He did not look too pleased to be there, but he was helping nonetheless. Spanner thought it would be smart to make this a quick job and he readjusted the door one more time before driving in a screw. One by one, he worked his way down the door's hinge side and made sure each screw was in its proper place.

The job had only taken ten minutes of the cloud guardian's time and had taken ten minutes of breath away from Spanner's. "Thank you, Hibari-san." Spanner politely said, bowing his head in a traditional Japanese way. Oh, that man did love Japan and its culture. Not to mention its people, too.

After patting away wall dust from his suit, Hibari exited the sun guardian's room. He looked almost relieved as he ambled out into the hall and began heading back to his side of the Vongola base. Sure, Hibari was quiet and it did make the school boy crush Spanner had on him feel hopeless, but he did like to look, oh yes. His blue eyes watched as Hibari moved further down the hall and he felt a small pang of sadness strike his heart as he neared the corner, about to disappear from sight.

Spanner started to clean the area around him of his tools, eyes dropping to the floor now.

"Spanner," Hibari called from the end of the hall. The man looked up at the sound of his name, staring at Hibari's backside.

"Yes?" He stopped moving around at his end of the hall to hear well.

"The air conditioner in my room is broken. Fix it." And with that he departed, leaving an elated Spanner to clumsily clean up his tools.

"Ah, Japanese men are wonderful." He murmured to himself with a look of delight, peeling off the wrapper of a new lollipop to slide in between his feline grin.

---

_**Optional Encounter;**_

On his way back to his room, Hibari sighted Ryohei nonchalantly walking down the hall carrying a load of bags.

Being his usual sunny self, Ryohei offered a, "Hello!"

Hibari merely smirked, his eyes drawn shut. "He's mine."

Ryohei laughed a bit, walking past Hibari now. "Haha-- wait, _what_?!"


End file.
